


Diamonds

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, for:eowyn127, house_stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday morning, December 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eowyn127](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eowyn127).



Sunday, the world sparkles with new snow. Cuddy stamps her boots clean coming in the front door. Rachel shrieks in after her, running slushy circles around the entrance. Once she's free of her snowsuit, Cuddy swoops her up and tickles her as they head to the living room.

House pauses his game of Utter Mayhem and drops his controller. "You said you were going to tire her out."

"She's exhausted," Cuddy promises. She teases him with an Eskimo kiss. House endures the flutter of eyelashes, then lifts up to kiss her properly. After an hour in the damp thirty-two degrees, his mouth feels warm as summer.

Soup, Cuddy decides. She leaves Rachel telling House the rapturous story of her snowman. Ten minutes later she's whining and rubbing her eyes, making a mess of a bowl of chicken noodle. Cuddy carries her off to bed.

Halfway through Rachel's insisted story, she's asleep. Cuddy covers her and kisses her cheek. House waits for her in the doorway, hunched and uncomfortable as though he's intruding.

Fresh fallen snow covers all the tracks between them, leaving only history. Cuddy goes to him and wraps him in her arms. Together they make the world anew.


End file.
